The Perfect Pet
by foscari
Summary: Heero drives Relena up the wall in trying to find the 'perfect' pet for Duo. One shot.


Title: The Perfect Pet or How Heero Finally Found the Perfect Pet

Rating: PG

Category: General/Humor

Warning: Some OOC-ness which is expected from me

Feedback: Constructive criticism and general feedback

Summary: Heero drives Relena up the wall in trying to find the 'perfect' pet for Duo.

Disclaimer: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing is copyright of Sunrise, Sotsu Agency, and Bandai.

AN: To all Anti-Relena fans out there, gomen nasai but I honestly do like that girl after I've watched Endless Waltz. I find that she has come a long way from being the spoilt brat that she had been in the series. In EW, she is more mature and responsible, understanding the ramifications of war and peace.

* * *

The animal shelter was a cacophony of sounds; barking, yipping, meowing, squawking, hissing. A myriad of sounds and smells which greeted the pair when they first entered earlier.

This was where Relena Darlian had found herself spending her afternoon: at an animal shelter, trying to help her friend pick out the best – and nothing but the best – pet for his beloved. Or course, it was easier said than done when your friend happened to be the one known as the 'Perfect Soldier' and the pet to be pick out among the many must be 'perfect' as well or it won't do.

Heero had called three days ago, inviting her to the birthday party they (the pilots and Preventer coworkers) were going to throw for Duo at one of Quatre's mansion. It was to be a surprise, and he had asked her for a favor. He had decided to give Duo a pet for his birthday, and asked that she come along to help chose. When she had suggested a virtual pet as a joke to him, he had gone silent for so long, she had thought he had hung up. She quickly placated him by saying yes. He had sounded relieved then, telling her he would be picking her up for their trip.

And now, she was here at their third animal shelter in the afternoon, trying to find the perfect pet for Heero's beloved. You can take the boy out of the soldier but not the soldier out of the boy, she thought resignedly. Heero had been doing his 'Perfect Soldier' mode the entire afternoon. He had eyed the puppies and kittens critically, clearly assessing their weaknesses and strengths, weighing the pros and cons. Some were too big or too small. Too playful or too quiet. The color was not right. The breed was not right and so on until Relena thought she could just sit on the sidewalk and weep.

She was praying to whatever god there is in this universe and space that Heero would actually pick the so-called 'perfect' pet in their third animal shelter, be it puppy or kitten. Her legs ached and it was not the ache she got from shopping with her other friends. She was thirsty and hot and was sure her hair was now limp like spaghetti noodles and stuck to her face. The volunteer worker didn't seem intimidated by Heero's ferocious look and demands on the pet he was looking for. The kid lead them past where the older dogs and cats are kept and straight to the puppy and kitten pens at the back.

The sight of those little furballs playing seemed to lighten some of Relena's discontent somewhat. She immediately looked over the animals with utter delight, bending over the puppy pen and allowing several to jostled each other to lick at her fingers. Their little tongues tickled and she giggled. She turned her head sideway to see Heero looking down at the puppies, a slight frown on his face, bringing those bushy eyebrows of his close together. He should pluck them, she thought absently.

"There aren't many puppies or kittens this time of the month," said the volunteer helpfully. "You may take your time and pick out the one you like. I'll be at the front if you need me."

"Thank you," Relena said with a smile, straightening up. The kid nodded and left them alone.

"So, Heero, which one do you think?" she began as she had done for the other two shelters. "I like that little white one. I think it's really cute, don't you?"

Heero merely grunted. Ah, he was busy processing the details in his computer processor of a brain then. Better not interrupt him just yet in case he might crashed. Relena grinned inwardly. It had been Duo who described Heero like that to her at one of their conversations whenever he was assigned to bodyguard duty to her. She picked lint off the baby pink sweater set she wore for today with jeans and her choice of footwear: a pair of sneakers. If she wore her usual shoes, she might just truly weep. The teddy bear backpack given to her by Quatre and Trowa for her birthday months back hung on her back.

"A dog needs a lot of maintenance," Heero said suddenly, sounding very much like a drone. "They need walks, exercise and attention. With our jobs, we hardly have much free time as it is."

"Oh, but they're loyal and affectionate," Relena said, knowing this was her moment to voice her opinion. Frankly, she wondered why she bothered when she knew he was just going to skim through what she said and discard it. The things she do for friends like him. "They're loving, they will love you unconditionally, they'll protect you and guard you."

"Sounds like a bodyguard to me," he snorted.

She refrained from smacking him on the head with the bag. Quatre would be devastated should the poor bear be ripped to shreds by a manic Heero Yuy because she smacked him on the head with it. She blew out a breath, lifting up her bangs and pursed her lips, trying not to burst into loud whinges. She was way past that 'spoiled brat' label now.

"I think the brown one over there is lovely," she suggested instead, pointing. "He's got nice floppy ears and soulful eyes."

"But look at his paws," he protested. She looked but saw nothing wrong with them. They had their little toes and nails intact. "The size of them lets me know that he's going to grow up to be a huge monster."

"Oh." Relena sighed, wishing for the umpteenth time she was anywhere but here. A spa, a mall, at home or even a meeting, for goodness's sake. She wondered how did Duo stand with him twenty-four seven, seven days per week and three hundred sixty five days per year. She fiddled with the strap of the backpack. "Well, how about that one? The little black and white one?"

"Too much hair," came the dismissive response.

Must not strangle Heero Yuy, must not strangle Heero Yuy, must not... she chanted in her head. Duo would be devastated if she strangled Heero. Une would demand a logical explanation on why she would strangle her best agent in the Preventers.

"How about some kittens then?" she said, a little too loudly. Her smile was a little too wide on her face.

"Are you all right?" Heero gave her an odd look as he turned to the kitten pen. "You're not mad about coming along, are you?"

"No, of course not!" she replied through gritted teeth. "You asked me to, remember?"

The kittens were a variety of colors and shades, all furry and just as cute as kittens can be. Relena squatted by the three foot high pen, reaching in and drawing one little grey fellow out, rubbing her cheek against its soft fur. The kitten purred at the attention.

"Relena, don't do that," Heero commanded. "You could get germs or worse."

She made a face when his back was turned, tongue stuck out at him before putting the kitten back. Brushing her hand on her jeans, she turned to him. "Well? See any that Duo might like?"

"Perhaps we should go to a pet shop. We passed by one on the way over," he mused.

Oh no. He was just so not going to drag her around the town for round three or four, just so he can look for that damn so-called 'perfect' pet. Relena liked Duo, honestly, she did but she was not going to go to another animal shelter or pet store or breeder to look for that 'perfect' pet for him any minute longer. She wanted to go home, soak in a hot bath and sleep for three days.

"Heero," she said, making her voice as firm as possible. Talking to him can be much like talking to a stubborn five year old like her niece. "Heero," she repeated.

He looked at her, brows drawn together, a puzzled look on his face at her tone and expression. "Yes, Relena?"

"Is this pet for you or for Duo?" She waited a beat for that to process itself in his brain. "Duo won't mind if it has too much hair or if it's too large or too small or the wrong color. What matters to him is that it's from you and you pick it for him. Not because it's the 'perfect' pet but because you love Duo." Relena's tone softened and she smiled at him encouragingly, placing a hand on his arm, right above the elbow. "Heero, Duo will love no matter what size or color or how hairy it is. You know why, because he loves you and, trust me when I say this. He loves everything that you've ever done or given to him. You don't have to try so hard, Heero."

Heero pondered over what she said. For a moment, she was afraid he might just toss what she just said to him out the window but then he smiled at her tentatively. As if still unsure of what she had said and trying to let it sink into his brain.

"Hontou ni?" he asked softly.

She nodded. "I know so. Now, pick a puppy or a kitten that you think Duo might like."

"I'm– I'm not good at this, Relena," he said with a helpless shrug. "Perhaps you can help to pick one out for him? I'm sure he will love it."

Relena gave him a grin. "Of course, Heero."

The party had been a huge success. Quatre had outdone himself this time with a barbecue by the pool, the decorations, a DJ invited to play the music, the food, drinks and even the bubbly for the birthday boy. It was going to the talk among their co-workers for the weeks to come.

Now, at their shared apartment, Duo was given Heero's surprise present.

"Heero?" Duo's eyes sparkled like the stars above, filled with life and mischief.

"Open it. It's from me but Relena helped picked it out," said Heero nervously.

"No wonder she was telling me I had better appreciate it for the suffering she went through." Duo's mouth curved into a grin which he tossed to Heero. The ribbon was tugged off the box and the lid was put aside. "Oh, Heero!"

There, nestled among the tissue paper, curled up in sleep was a kitten. A tortoise-shell white kitten with a belled collar around its neck already. Duo's smile could have split his face as he reached in and drew the kitten out of the box, cradling it carefully.

"Heero, it's so adorable! I can't believe you actually got me a pet after all the times I kept hinting." Duo rubbed his cheek on the kitten's soft fur.

"It's a she and her name's Aiko." Heero's nervous expression was replaced by relief and pleasure once he saw how his lover reacted.

"Aiko." Duo smiled, beckoned Heero over and planted a kiss on the lips. "Thank you."

"Aa. You're welcome. I love you."

"Love you too."

Little Aiko opened her eyes, her ears twitched and she smiled a very kitten smile.

Owari.


End file.
